


The Color Green

by Woon



Series: A collection of Edward Nygma things [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kissing, mild self doubt, trying on clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Ed is helping you find the perfect dress.





	The Color Green

**Author's Note:**

> Currently trying to work on a different fic that is not fluffy. so of course fluff keeps popping in and wrecking my concentration. so I wrote this short fic for a request from a friend, in hopes of being able to return my focus back on the other Ed fic that is also a requested fic. wish me, luck kids.

      “I’m not sure green is my color, Eddie.” Glancing at the dressing room mirror once more before stepping out for him to see the dress he helped pick out.

       Ed stood there studying the dress, “The color is fine, my love.” He’d spent hours preparing for this shopping excursion.  When you asked for his help last night he was so excited that he compared all his favorite shades of green against your skin tone until he found the shades that worked best.

        “Are you sure? It doesn’t feel very flattering.” Chewing your lower lip as you look in a nearby mirror.

        Of course, I am sure he thinks to himself, “It isn’t the color.” You frowned slightly worry he was going to say it was you but he didn’t, “The cut is wrong.” Ed handed you a different dress a deeper green than the previous one, “Try this one.”

        Back into the dressing room with the new dress, you sighed as you slipped out of the rejected dress, you really hadn’t expected this to be an all-day activity. You’d lost track of the dresses, you kept suggesting another color but Ed had been so positive he could find the perfect dress, in green.

        You stood there feeling much better about the newest dress but at the same time, you were a bit anxious he might not like it. Here goes nothing you thought as you stepped out of the dressing room. Ed was quiet as he walked around looking the dress over, “Well?” Your tone conveyed how tired you were of trying on garment after garment.

        Edward’s face broke into a big grin, “It’s perfect, (y/n),”   You gave him a happy sigh as he leaned in and kissed you, “ just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a kudos, maybe? Love it, a comment is nice to read. Hate it? Apologies.


End file.
